chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Languages
Instructions The standard language of the CHDK firmware is English (or German, for the CHDKDE builds), but it has a multi-language interface now. Here is how you can change your language: * open one of the following links and copy the language text file (the text in the large grey box). * use a text editor like Notepad to make a new textfile, paste the language text into it and name the file {nameofthelanguage}.lng * make a new folder called LANG in the CHDK directory of your SD card * copy your .lng file into the LANG folder. * Go to CHDK main menu>CHDK Settings>Menu settings->Language & Fonts and choose your .lng file and the appropriate codepage. Please note that the built-in font supports many codepages (=many different national characters (éèîäüß)), but there are few RBF fonts with other codepages than Win1251(Cyrillic). If you have chosen a RBF font but want to switch back to the original built-in font, just choose an "illegal" RBF font (Try to load a uBASIC script as a RBF font, for example). Tutorial how to make RBF fonts. Languages NOTE the list below is very obsolete * Belarusian (Win1251) - Last Update: (unknown) * Bulgarian (Win1251) - Last Update: build #148 * Catalan (Win1252) - Last Update: trunk r 4153. And help * Czech (Win1250) - Last Update: build #148 * Czech for AllBest (Win1250) - Last Update: build #49 * Czech for MoreBest (Win1250) - Last Update: build #499 * Danish (Win1252) - #148 * Dutch (Win1252) - Last Update: Allbest #51 * English (any codepage) * Estonian '' (Win1252)'' * Finnish (Win1252) * French for Autobuild (Win1252) * French for Allbest Build (Win1252) - #50 (obsolete) * French for Autobuild (Win1252) -build 0.7.5, revision #565 (obsolete) * German (Win1252) - #148 * German_allbest (Win1252) - allbest build 31 * Greek (Win1253) '' * Hungarian ''(Win1252) (Utolsó frissítés: Allbest 0.5.5) * Indonesia * Italian (Win1252) - Ultimo aggiornamento: build #148 * Norwegian - First version * Polish (Win1250) * Portuguese(Brazil) (Win1252) * Romana (Win1252) de ursamajor. Cine doreste poate imbunatati traducerea. * Russian (Win1251) * Russian (Win1251) - Last Update: 03.01.2008 Allbest build #16 * Russian2 (Win1251) - Last Update: 16.09.2008 CHDK build (Juciphox) 0.5.1-499 * Serbian (Win1250) * Slovak (Win1250) - Last Update: V1.1 29.1.2008 GrAnd build #148 * Slovak 2 (Win1250) - Last Update: V2.40 9.4.2008 Allbest build #50 * Slovak 3 (Win1250) - Last Update: V3.02 27.8.2008 Morebest build #491 * Slovak 4 (Win1250) - Last Update: V4.02 19.2.2009 Autobuild #712 * Spanish (Win1252) * Spanish (Spain) - Last Update: build #875 * Spanish2 (Win1252) - For Allbest Build: build #50 * Swedish (Win1252) - Senaste uppdatering: build #148 * Turkish (Win1254) - For Autobuild, Last Update: November 7, 2010 * Ukrainian (Win1251) - Last Update: 01.01.2011 * Simplified Chinese (Win936 or Unicode?) * Traditional Chinese (Win950 or Unicode) How to add a language If you want to help translating the CHDK into your language, you can do so here: Start a new wiki page for your language, copy the english.lng in there and put some tags around it because it is preformatted text. Now you can start your translation. Note: // is a commentary, \n is a line break. Post the translated file in the forum If there is no appropriate codepage for a particular language it can be added easily. Grand just needs the info to map of unicode characters to single byte, like this. Languages Languages